


My Good Boy

by Leikio



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24163300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leikio/pseuds/Leikio
Summary: Tony IS a good boy for his Master.Happy birthday gift for AMidgnightDreary.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	My Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AMidnightDreary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMidnightDreary/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMidnightDreary !!!  
> Enjoy !!

Happy birhtday AMidnightDreary <3

**Author's Note:**

> you can found the Art here :
> 
> https://twitter.com/LeikioRen/status/1260557193218273281?s=20


End file.
